Les Rêves peuventils changer le Destin ?
by Lylou
Summary: Suite du X18... Subaru trouve le moyen de retrouver Seïsihro...Premier chapitre en ligne ! (les autres viendrons plus tard, héhéhé)


**Les rêves peuvent-il changer le Destin ?**

# Chapitre 1: Sakura [1]

- Où suis-je ?

Subaru regardait autours de lui. L'espace dans lequel il se trouvait était tout noir et semblait ne pas avoir de limites.

"Sûrement un rêve" se dit-il avec mélancolie. Il apperçu alors un pétale de cerisier passer devant lui.

- Seïshiro... Une moue de tristesse apparut sur son visage au moment où il prononça le nom fatidique.

- Oui ?

Il se retourna brusquement pour trouver en face de lui un homme au manteau noir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Eh bien ? Tu as l'air surprit de me voir... Nous sommes dans ton rêve, ne l'oublie pas. Il n'y a donc rien d'étrange à ce que je vienne te voir.

Il sourit puis tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Subaru s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il avait à nouveau ses deux yeux, ce qui le fit machinalement se toucher son œil droit, comme pour vérifier s'il était encore là.

- Ah, ça ? Fit Seïshiro en désignant ses yeux avec son gentil sourire d'antant. Je peux bien faire ce que je veux maintenant, puisque je suis mort.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton bien plus grave, si bien que Subaru sentit comme un frisson le parcourir.

- Seïshiro-san... pourquoi ?...

Subaru sentit les larmes monter en lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa phrase.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?...je...

- C'était ce que je souhaitais, et tu le sais. Cependant... quelque chose a changé. Je pensais que mourir de ta main serait le plus grand des bonheurs, mais... je ne pensais pas que même les morts continuaient de souhaiter...En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à rejoindre le monde des morts. Quelque chose me retient encore en ce monde. ...Subaru-kun, c'est toi.

Il posa sa main sur celle du nouveau Sakurazukamori qui ne pu retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue.

- Seïshiro... tu...voulais donc me revoir ?

- Plus exactement... je VEUX te revoir. Et ailleurs que dans un rêve.

- Mais... c'est impossible ! Tu es Mort, Seïshiro-san ! C'est... moi, qui t'ai tué...

Seïshiro prit le visage de Subaru dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Subaru-kun... tu sais que les morts peuvent venir dans les rêves, mais en aucun cas ils ne peuvent agir sur la personne en question. Si j'ai pu le faire, c'est parce que tu possèdes certains pouvoirs. Il en va de même pour la réalité... Ecoute, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la Mitamayoseª.

- Mais... je ne peux pas utiliser cette magie sur moi-même...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai. On a les même pouvoirs, tous les deux, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras... A demain Subaru-kun...

Quand Subaru se réveilla, il ne se souvint plus de la suite de son rêve. Peut-être n'y en avait-il tout simplement pas eut.

Il se regarda dans son mirroir, et observa plus particulièrement son œil droit. Il était beau et d'une lueure mordorée qui contrastait particulièrement avec le vert profond de son œil gauche. Il se remémora son propriétaire tel qu'il était dans son rêve. Il avait changé. Pour une fois, Subaru sentit ses sentiments partagés. Il s'apperçu d'ailleurs qu'il avait omis de lui demander quelques vérifications, à propos de ses derniers mots, avant sa mort...

En fait, il y avait une montagne de questions qu'il voulait lui poser, mais il ne savait jamais quoi dire en le voyant. Maintenant, le seul fait de l'avoir près de lui aurait suffit à appaiser sa tourmente, alors peu importe toute ces questions. Mais il fallait qu'il le revoit. Juste une fois. Une dernière fois...

Subaru hésita: à quoi bon remettre sa tenue de cérémonie de chef de la famille Sumeragi ? Lui qui était à présent le Sakurazukamori, c'était stupide... mais c'était une force mystérieuse, comme une envie de remonter le temps, qui le poussa à s'habiller de la sorte. Cependant, il ne fit rien d'autre d'un rituel: pas de jeun, même pas de table devant laquelle il allait prononcer sa formule... Il commença.

C'était la première fois que Subaru utilisait sa magie pour et sur lui même. Il était difficile de se concentrer sur Seïshiro et ses mantras en même temps. Il garda les yeux fermé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière.

- J'ai construit ce mirage pour t'aider à te concentrer, pour que tu finisses ton sort.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Subaru se trouvait dans un espace blanc, et Seïshiro était devant lui. Instinctivement, Subaru voulu s'avancer vers lui, mais au moment où il se leva, des ronces sorties de nulle part se mirent à les encercler, augmentant peu à peu l'espace entre eux deux.

- Subaru-kun !

Bien que troublé, Subaru esseya de se concentrer pour faire disparaître les ronces. Heureusement, celles-ci ne furent pas trop résistantes et s'effacèrent au fur et à mesure.

- Seïshiro ! Essaie de te concentrer, ça les fait disparaître, ce ne sont que des illusions !

A se concentrer et à marcher l'un vers l'autre, les ronces finirent par s'effacer entre eux, qui se jettèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A ce moment là, le mirage s'estompa.

- Je crois que c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su contrôler mon mirage. Mes pouvoirs ont baissé, depuis ma mort.

Subaru s'écarta un peu de Seïshiro pour le regarder. Incroyable. Il était là, devant lui, comme réel. Il portait même un yukata au motif de fleurs de cerisier.

- Seïshiro... comment se fait-il que tu sembles... aussi réel ? D'habitude, la Miyomatose ne permet pas...

- Mais, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Subaru-kun ! Et puis... nos sentiments l'un vers l'autre étaient tellement forts que j'ai l'aspect d'un vivant...

Il venait de lui sussurer ces mots à l'oreille, ce qui fit rougir Subaru de plus belle.

- Un peu comme cette femme, au karaoke-box²...

- Alors tu savais, ce jour là ? C'est pour ça que tu m'avais envoyé chercher des cigarettes...

- Aussi, oui... Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas tout le temps voulu à notre disposition, hélàs...

-... Tu vas rester combien de temps ?

-... au mieux... jusqu'à demain matin.

- Après quoi, on ne se reverra plus jamais...?

- Je crois bien que non...

- Au fait, c'est la première fois que tu me vois en yukata, je me trompe ?

-... ça te vas bien.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai mis.

-... Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

- Toi aussi.

Subaru le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer, doucement.

- Je... ne veux pas... que tu partes...

- Sèche tes larmes, Subaru-kun, je suis là pour l'instant...

- Seïshiro-san...je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi...j'ai besoin de toi, Seïshiro...

Seïshiro recula un peu la tête de façon à mieux voir le visage de son aimé, puis s'approcha lentement de sa bouche... C'était la première fois que Subaru l'embrassait, et pourtant il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce baiser qu'il savourait malgré tout passionément. Il maquait de chaleur. La chaleur humaine, que Seïshiro ne pouvait plus lui offrir, lui qui était devenu un esprit, lui qui n'avait plus d'enveloppe charnelle...

Cependant, Subaru s'en contenta emplement, et aurait souhaité qu'il ne finisse jamais.

"""""""""""

_Références:_

ª "Retour des esprits" Tôkyô Babylone n4

² Tôkyô Babylone n5

"""""""""""

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? C'est pas trop nul ? :-p C'est ma première Fic, soyez gentils :]

Laissez quelques petites reviews, please :]


End file.
